C'est toi, que je dois protéger
by Volazurys
Summary: Alors que tout devrait aller pour le mieux après que Sora et Riku eurent vaincu l'organisation XIII, Kairi est sujette à des rêves étranges, où elle voit cet Autre...
1. Prologue

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

**_Ceci est une nouvelle fic, qui n'a rien à voir avec mon gros projet sur les princesses et héroïnes de Kingdom Hearts. En fait, j'ai écrit cette fic pour un défi: celui de faire intervenir, en OS ou en fic, Canon ou UA, Néo-Riku en personnage principal ou secondaire (pas trois lignes, par contre, une vraie présence). Chez moi, il a un rôle principal ;). Le texte devait avoir au minimum 2000 mots. Bonne lecture à tous (même si c'est encore un pairing incorrigible, vous verrez ^^).  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

**Prologue**

Non, pas encore. Cela ne pouvait pas... être possible ? Les rêves, il ne s'agissait que de bêtes songes que le cerveau produisait durant le sommeil pour emmagasiner et trier toutes les informations récoltées au cours de la journée, non ?

La jeune fille gémit dans sa torpeur en se tournant sur le côté. Et voilà, elle revenait au même endroit que les autres fois; de nouveau, elle se trouvait sur la plage, avec le radeau pas encore mis à l'eau, juste avant que la tempête ne se déclenche. Cette tempête-là qui avait englouti leur île, qui avait signé l'invasion des Sans-cœur. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment su, mais ce jour-là, c'était Kairi qui avait été la première à être sur l'île, car elle avait senti quelque chose d'anormal. Riku était venu après à la rencontre du Sans-cœur Ansem, et il avait ouvert pour la première fois son cœur aux ténèbres. Celui de la jeune fille s'était réfugié en Sora, et son corps avait erré un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il échoue au Pays Imaginaire, sur la grande tour de l'horloge...

Oui. En rêve, elle revenait à ce fatidique instant où elle fixait l'horizon avec angoisse. Il y a deux ans, elle s'était cachée dans la grotte, vers la Porte, juste avant d'être assaillie par les ténèbres... Là, elle restait, parce qu'elle avait vaguement conscience que ce n'était pas réel, que l'événement ne pouvait pas se répéter. Et à chaque fois, l'Autre apparaissait dans les eaux étrangement calmes.

La première fois, il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait tendu la main. Kairi avait reculé et les vagues s'étaient déployées sur elle juste après qu'elles aient englouti cet Autre. Les rêves suivants, Kairi acceptait; alors il l'entraînait dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde le souffle, et ils finissaient par atterrir sur le Palier de l'Éveil de la princesse de cœur. Là, ils discutaient, du moins ils essayaient. Kairi était obligée de s'ériger un mur de défense mentale parce qu'il lui semblait que l'Autre était fou.

Il le lui démontrait encore pour ce songe-là, où elle reculait de nouveau vers le bord de son Palier quand il cherchait à l'approcher. Il lui murmura :

_- Naminé m'a montré la voie._

_- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends rien !_

Soudain, l'Autre s'effaça, de même que le Palier. Elle se réveilla en criant, le corps tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Naminé semblait souffrir à l'intérieur d'elle, demander « pardon » pour une chose que Kairi était incapable de comprendre. Et Sora et Riku... Non, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à eux ! Ils la prendraient pour une folle ! Sa Simili détendait tant de secrets... et cela se répercutait au final sur elle !

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que son cœur était troublé à chaque apparition de cet Autre. Kairi sentait confusément que Naminé influençait peut-être ses sentiments, mais... il y avait vraiment autre chose. Non, pas vraiment... Oh, elle ne savait plus ! Dans ces moments de détresse, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule envie : se saisir de ce cœur et le broyer entre ses mains pour ne plus rien éprouver du tout !

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas à son bon désir... La princesse de cœur ne le sentait que trop bien au fond d'elle.


	2. Rêverie possédée

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

**_Voici donc le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Rêverie possédée

Un soupir au bout des lèvres, Kairi regarda son lit sans avoir l'envie d'aller s'y étaler pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Dire qu'avant, cela ne la dérangeait pas... Comme Sora, en fait, sauf qu'elle était moins paresseuse que lui. Un point commun de plus qu'ils partageaient, même si en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas de fainéantise. Plutôt de la désinvolture, qui est normale à leur âge... Leur jeunesse dictait un peu cette conduite; autant en profiter au maximum avant que la vie ne les rattrape et ne les ligote pour les transformer en adultes trop ancrés dans la routine, le quotidien. De toute manière, ils avaient tellement changé en deux ans, elle, Riku et Sora, depuis que les Sans-Cœur avaient débarqué sur leur île... mais tous trois étaient restés les mêmes, au fond.

Un rêve. Tout ceci avait commencé par un stupide rêve, qui avait débuté comme une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants, avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, et qui se poursuivait tous les soirs depuis. Sauf que là, cela se passait en songe. Kairi ne savait plus que penser. Chaque nuit, il continuait, comme si elle menait une vie parallèle, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

C'était arrivé après qu'ils soient retournés chez eux, sur l'île du Destin, donc après leur combat contre Xemnas, c'est-à-dire Sora, Riku et elle. Eux ne semblaient pas perturbés par des rêves bizarres, alors elle n'osait pas leur parler du sien. Non, ce n'était rien après tout... Comment leur expliquer une chose pareille, en sachant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré en vrai ? Oui, lui, qui était si semblable à Riku, mais si différent de caractère. Kairi en avait peur, car au contraire de son ami, lui acceptait pleinement ses ténèbres. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? En tant que princesse de cœur, elle sentait ces choses-là.

Kairi étouffa un autre soupir triste et désabusé; tout serait parfait si elle avait un sommeil paisible et un cœur serein. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, à cause de cet inconnu qui ressemblait tant à Riku... Comment pouvait-elle l'appeler, d'ailleurs ? Il ne lui avait pas dit son nom, mais ne semblait pas vouloir revêtir le même que son meilleur ami... De toute façon, Kairi ne souhaitait pas le découvrir. Elle l'avait assez vu !

Avec une résignation qui faisait peine à voir, la jeune fille consentit à s'allonger après avoir rabattu les draps et les couvertures au loin. La chaleur de l'été s'appesantissait encore sur ses épaules. Heureusement, elle y était habituée... Elle pria mentalement pour avoir une nuit calme et sans rêve, puis saisit son oreiller dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de vider son esprit. Cela marcherait si elle procédait ainsi, oui. Aucun rêve ne résisterait face à ses défenses mentales. Elle était une princesse de cœur, oui ou non ? Sur ces pensées rassurantes, Kairi finit par s'assoupir.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne sente une odeur d'iode familière ? Kairi sut qu'elle avait échoué; elle se trouvait encore sur la plage. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne suivrait pas l'inconnu. Elle se battrait, même si la mer réussissait à la prendre entre ses rets. Elle se réveillerait alors et... sa nuit serait fichue. La jeune fille soupira de nouveau. Autant aller à un autre endroit dans son rêve, tout compte fait... D'ailleurs, elle pouvait partir d'ici tout de suite, comme ça... elle pourrait enfin changer son évolution.

Résolue, Kairi commença à marcher en direction de la cabane pour s'y terrer le temps qu'elle se réveille dans le monde réel. Étrangement, elle se trouvait pieds nus et fagotée dans ses vêtements de nuit : short et tee-shirt blancs. C'était comme si le songe la téléportait en son sein... Kairi soupira et fixa l'abri aux planches équarries et solidement assemblées. Oui, là, plus que les autres fois, elle avait conscience qu'elle rêvait. Étrange impression que celle-ci... Pourtant, elle ne s'en plaignit pas, car elle pouvait avoir une influence pour que ce cirque insensé s'interrompe et la laisse reprendre le cours d'une vie normale et saine.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte, qui grinça un peu; elle prit note que son cœur battait moins vite qu'il y a quelques minutes. Bon, au moins une chose positive... Elle s'installa sur le lit de camp, serra les dents et attendit. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de faire cesser toutes ces bêtises qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Avec de la volonté, de la prise de conscience, Kairi arriverait peut-être à ses fins, et même à court-circuiter complètement cet enfer. Puis, soudain... une voix familière. Derrière la porte.

_- Kairi..._

Une boule monstrueuse se forma dans sa gorge déjà bien nouée. Elle crut s'étrangler et s'étouffa à en cracher ses poumons. Non, non, non ! Il ne l'avait tout de même pas suivie jusqu'ici ! Il aurait dû rester dans l'eau, à attendre qu'elle le rejoigne !

_- Kairi... Viens..._

Hors de question ! Elle se coucha dans le lit de camp et tourna résolument le dos à la porte. Elle ne lui obéirait pas, ne lui ouvrirait pas. L'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'y avait personne... Oui.

_- Kairi..._

Sa voix devenait plus pressante, plus invitante... Kairi allait bientôt céder... mais elle refusait corps et âme ! Et pourtant... Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, la jeune fille comprit que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle se releva, rabattit quelques-unes de ses mèches en arrière et se planta devant la cloison qui les séparait. Cela devait cesser ! Elle ne pouvait continuer à le laisser hanter ses rêves ainsi et à l'emprisonner !

Déterminée, Kairi ouvrit la porte, s'apprêta à fustiger l'Autre... qui plongea son regard turquoise dans le sien. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses mains devenir moites sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la raison. Pourquoi, Kingdom Hearts pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Elle ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, ne savait toujours pas d'où il pouvait sortir. Ses explications à propos de lui, de Naminé et du Manoir Oblivion lui demeuraient obstinément confuses; il ne cherchait pas du tout à l'éclairer... comme si, au fond, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache.

_- Kairi..._

Elle ne put se retenir et lui hurla quasiment au visage :

_- Si tu prononces ce prénom ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore, je te jure de te le faire regretter, sosie de Riku !_

Arrêt sur image. Le regard de l'argenté se durcit devant une Kairi stupéfaite. Elle ne se savait pas capable d'une brutalité aussi cruelle dans le choix de ses mots ! Fallait-il croire qu'elle arrivait vraiment au bout ? Ses nerfs étaient-ils à ce point usés et fragiles, comme les ailes d'un papillon ? Par contre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle reculait sous le gel foudroyant que recelaient à présent les iris de l'argenté. Son cœur parut faire une embardée. Pour la première fois, elle le craignit et constata avec une lucidité hallucinante qu'il pouvait être très dangereux... qu'il était capable d'incarner ces ténèbres dont elle avait si peur.

Et le rêve s'arrêta là. Haletante et en sueur, le visage hagard, la jeune femme réfréna un cri de frustration. Une autre nuit d'interrompue... Tant pis, elle ne se rendormirait pas de toute façon. Kairi serra les dents et se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle rêvait de ce sosie maléfique de Riku. Oui, car maintenant, elle le considérait ainsi ! Hors de question qu'elle se laisse une fois de plus bouffer par lui ! Était-elle une princesse de cœur, oui ou non ? À quoi cela lui servait-il si elle ignorait comment se défendre même dans ses songes et son sommeil ? Il était temps qu'elle montre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses yeux un peu vitreux consultèrent l'horloge murale de sa chambre, située au-dessus de la porte. Quatre heures du matin... Tiens, elle avait dormi une heure de plus que d'habitude. Kairi fut prise par un rire sans joie qu'elle bâillonna aussitôt entre ses paumes moites et gelées. Ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller ses parents adoptifs... Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils découvrent qu'elle était affectée par des insomnies bizarres, causées par des rêves perturbants. Elle allait parfaitement bien; pas besoin de voir un médecin ou qui que ce fût.

Elle se concentra alors sur le plafond uni et sans fioriture. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, sa chambre n'était pas vraiment celle d'une jeune fille. Déjà, un joyeux capharnaüm y régnait; ensuite, niveau couleur, le blanc et le violet pâle prédominaient. Sur la coiffeuse, peu d'objets. Non, en fait, ce qu'il y avait surtout, c'étaient des bijoux avec des coquillages Thalassa, pour tous les goûts, selon son esprit créatif.

Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres de Kairi lorsqu'elle y repensa. Au moins, ce passe-temps lui permettait de créer de jolies choses... Son père lui avait même proposé de les vendre. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait accepter. Quelque part, elle préférait les offrir plutôt que de gagner de l'argent, même si elle passait des heures et des heures à les confectionner. Après, si un jour elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, elle pourrait toujours ouvrir ce commerce... Sora et Riku l'encourageraient et l'aideraient à ses débuts, avant qu'elle ne vole de ses propres ailes...

Ah, les rêves... Ils pouvaient être beaux, mais si cruels à la fois. Son aventure avec les Sans-Cœur et les Simili ne l'avait que trop prouvé. Ils se déchiraient comme du papier de riz, mais pouvaient continuer à se coller contre elle et à dégager leur parfum doux et espiègle... malgré tout, que deviendraient les êtres vivants sans eux ? Durant une grande partie de leur vie, ils étaient caressés et embrassés par le monde onirique...

Lorsque l'astre diurne émergea des draps de la nuit mourante, il accueillit la jeune fille en effleurant son visage pâle et aux traits tirés, ses cernes violets et ses iris ternes.


	3. Tsunarêve

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

**_Et voilà le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture :).  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tsunarêve

- Kairi ? Tu viens ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers Sora et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau fraîche et bienfaisante. L'adolescent s'y immergea en un seul mouvement, l'invita à en faire de même. Rien que son sourire et sa bonne humeur suffisaient à la remettre sur pieds. Étrangement, les deux nuits précédentes, elle avait réussi à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Par contre, la fatigue marquait encore ses traits. Elle aurait besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires pour l'effacer complètement...

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas baignés sous un aussi beau soleil...

- Ça, tu l'as dit, rit-elle. Nous sommes enfin en vacances, du coup on peut venir ici quand on veut pendant deux mois !

- Riku devrait pas tarder pour nous rejoindre... Il passe ses oraux aujourd'hui et il m'a dit qu'il sortirait en milieu d'après-midi.

Kairi soupira, pensive.

- Je ne suis pas pressée de terminer l'école l'année prochaine, d'avoir un diplôme...

- Moi si, étrangement.

- Ah oui ?

Ils s'éloignèrent encore un peu de la plage et se laissèrent porter par l'eau vaguement agitée. Cependant, malgré l'incongruité de ce phénomène, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent attention. Sora fit la planche et lâcha d'un ton grave :

- Lorsque je l'aurai passé, je pourrai enfin démarrer ma vie comme je l'entends.

- Tu parles comme Riku, lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

- C'est vrai. J'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble l'université. Pas toi ?

- Hum... Oui et non. Je ne sais pas trop, en fait, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Bah, de toute façon, il nous reste un an avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement, sourit-il.

Kairi opina de la tête, se remit à nager. Sora la suivit de près et commença à la taquiner. En riant, elle fut prise par l'envie subite de faire la course contre lui. Elle prépara ses muscles et son mental à cette épreuve qui n'en était pas une. Son regard accrocha alors la mer qui l'entourait et paraissait enlacer son corps. Là, elle se rendit vraiment compte que cette dernière était tumultueuse. Sora, à quelques mètres d'elle, s'arrêta et la fixa avec étonnement, avant de comprendre lui aussi. Néanmoins, il ne s'inquiétait pas autant que la jeune fille, qu'un mauvais pressentiment étreignait...

- Kairi ?

Elle ne répondit pas à son appel; toute son attention était désormais concentrée sur l'énorme vague qui semblait avoir surgi de nulle part, là, juste devant elle. Sora paniqua pour de bon : ce n'était pas normal.

- Kairi ! Viens vite !

Pétrifiée, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Quelque chose retenait ses pieds, à moins que cela fût son être tout entier... Oh non, pas une entrave physique, mais belle et bien psychique... La vague l'appelait. Elle chuchotait son nom, sans douceur, mais sans aménité. Résignée, Kairi ferma les yeux et attendit d'être frappée de plein fouet.

Ce fut une étreinte froide et étouffante. La jeune fille se retint d'ouvrir la bouche pour y chercher son air en se souvenant qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle ne se débattit pas, ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Deux mains s'emparèrent alors de ses poignets et la tirèrent dans un endroit sec – elle ignorait lequel. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds martèlent le vitrail de son Palier de l'Éveil... Le rêve reprenait-il ?

Incertaine, Kairi ouvrit les yeux. Dès lors, ils se noyèrent dans le turquoise tranchant d'iris trop familiers... Saisie, la jeune fille recula. L'étau sur ses articulations se resserra davantage, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un long moment; l'une commença à trembler sous l'intensité du regard de l'Autre, dont l'expression était plus dure et dangereuse que lors de leur dernière « conversation ». Enfin, tandis qu'une lumière diffuse éclairait le Palier de l'Éveil et gagnait en vivacité, l'Autre lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme tu l'as fait.

Kairi sentit soudain sa poitrine la brûler, ce qui la contraignit à se plier en deux. Naminé... C'était d'elle que venaient cette douleur et cette sorte d'exclamation qui explosaient dans son corps ! Quoi... la réplique de Riku ? Non, Néo-Riku ? Était-ce sous ce nom que Naminé l'avait connu, si l'argenté ne lui avait pas raconté de mensonges ?

Une des mains qui retenait ses poignets se posa sur son épaule. Si chaude... Kairi chercha à reculer, prise par la terreur. Non, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche ! Cependant, Néo-Riku n'était pas Riku : il resserra encore son emprise et la força à le regarder. Cette dernière se débattit, tant et si bien qu'elle trébucha et s'étala sur le Palier. Il l'accompagna dans son mouvement, lui releva les bras d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête, la surplomba de toute sa stature. Stoïque, il leva ses doigts de son autre main. Ensuite, ils s'attardèrent sur son visage blême. Kairi ferma les yeux, sentit son courage l'abandonner.

De toute façon, il était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle avait du caractère. Néo-Riku continua de caresser les courbes de ses pommettes, puis de son cou, ce qui provoqua un chatouillis étrange et la fit tressaillir. Son cœur joua de plus belle la salsa, tandis que l'argenté la fixait avec une intensité qu'elle ne voulait pas voir... qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait ainsi.

- Regarde-moi.

Kairi chercha à refuser, mais elle se souvint de l'attitude dangereuse qu'il avait eue tout à l'heure. Pitié, que cela cesse ! Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point sa respiration était erratique.

- Non !

Suite à son hurlement spontané, Kairi entendit le vitrail se fissurer avec une mélodie cristalline, puis le Palier céder sous elle, de même que les ténèbres la saisir et l'engloutir. Le corps tremblant de rage, de colère, de douleur et de stress mêlés, elle hurla, puis sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était couchée sur une surface dure et granuleuse. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fit sursauter Sora et Riku, qui étaient penchés sur elle, mortellement angoissés.

- Kairi ? Eh, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille regarda Sora; elle voulut lui dire la vérité... malheureusement, aucun son, aucun mot, ne put franchir ses lèvres. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Riku, dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Que se passait-il ? Leur amie semblait avoir eu un choc assez conséquent pour réagir de cette façon. On aurait dit qu'elle était incapable de bouger ou de parler... Enfin, après de longues minutes angoissantes, Kairi sentit son corps se détendre, alors qu'elle murmurait :

- Que... qu'est-il arrivé ?

Sora se frotta les cheveux, tandis qu'elle se redressait doucement, aidée par Riku.

- Eh bien... Tu étais en train de nager avec moi, tu te souviens ? Il y a eu une vague assez impressionnante, ce qui m'a surpris parce que ce n'est pas habituel. Elle t'a engloutie avant que j'aie pu intervenir... Riku est arrivé juste après et je ne t'ai pas vue remonter à la surface. Nous t'avons cherchée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de nous apercevoir que tu te trouvais sur la plage, évanouie.

- Oh...

Kairi se sentit confuse. Quoi qu'il se fût passé, Néo-Riku ne l'avait pas condamnée à la noyade. Elle ignorait comment il pouvait agir sur elle autrement que par les rêves – car de toute évidence, ici, ce n'en était pas un. Il y avait aussi cet étrange émoi, qui continuait de la poursuivre même dans le monde réel... Oh, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Kairi s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains pour pleurer doucement. Riku et Sora la regardèrent avec stupéfaction et impuissance.

Et si Néo-Riku avait raison ? Et si un jour, elle finissait par lui revenir ? Naminé ne réagissait plus en elle, ce qui pouvait être un bon signe... ou non. Kairi baissa la tête et se résigna à son sort. Cela ne servait à rien de se confier à Sora et Riku; ils ne pourraient rien faire pour elle, rien.

- Kairi...

Sora l'attira contre lui. Avec reconnaissance, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle lui dit simplement :

- Ce n'est rien... J'ai juste eu peur.

- Pour quelqu'un dont le prénom signifie presque « mer », c'est amusant, la taquina Riku, qui essayait de lui remonter le moral.

- N'est-ce pas..., grimaça-t-elle.

Il échangea un regard avec Sora, qui continuait de la bercer. L'un comme l'autre savait que quelque chose tourmentait leur amie et lui causait du tort. Cependant, il était exclu qu'elle leur en parle, vu sa réaction...


	4. Hypnophobia

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,_**

**_Chapitre 3 dans la foulée! Merci à Bouddha pour sa review et son suivi ^^!  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Hypnophobia

Kairi contemplait avec angoisse les rondeurs de la lune. Elle luttait contre une somnolence de plus en plus manifeste, qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instant. Non, elle ne devait pas dormir. Hors de question, pas après ce qu'il lui était arrivé sur la plage cette après-midi. Néo-Riku achèverait alors ce qu'il avait commencé – et qu'au demeurant, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

La nuit semblait plus sombre que d'habitude... ou bien, les étoiles allumaient leurs éclats avec plus de force. Kairi ne le savait pas trop, mais elles lui brûlaient les yeux. Machinalement, elle frotta ses paupières pour dissiper cette sensation désagréable. Enfin, elle soupira et quitta le rebord de sa fenêtre pour tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas en restant inactive qu'elle pourrait lutter contre Morphée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse de l'exercice... sans réveiller ses parents, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait sortir.

En soi, cela ne posait pas de problème, puisque Kairi en avait l'habitude depuis ses dix ans. Par contre, elle ne souhaitait pas que ses pas la mènent à un endroit où elle serait susceptible de provoquer une autre apparition de Néo-Riku... comme la plage de l'île du Destin. Un frisson fit trembler son échine rien qu'en rependant à lui. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un sort pareil ? Il était clair que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ceci pour le véritable Riku. Oui, mais Néo-Riku possédait un caractère différent, plus sombre que ne l'avait été celui de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il avait cédé aux ténèbres. De plus, Néo-Riku n'était pas celui avec qui elle jouait, parlait, riait depuis ses quatre ans !

Kairi serra les poings pour se calmer; ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, sans véritablement la meurtrir. Néo-Riku provoquait un ras de marée en son être, qui perturbait ce qu'elle croyait ressentir pour Sora. C'en était affligeant... elle ne pouvait même pas se confier à lui, ni à Riku ! Ils penseraient qu'elle se moquait d'eux, à coup sûr...

Un sentiment de rage la submergea à tel point qu'elle trembla de la tête aux pieds. Cet étranger n'était pas le bienvenu dans sa vie, ni dans aucun de ses songes ! Comment osait-il lui faire subir cet enfer, comment ? Et elle, pourquoi y répondait-elle au final ? Si elle le désirait vraiment, il suffirait qu'elle l'ignore complètement et qu'elle en parle à celui qu'elle aime au moins !

Kairi retint sa respiration, baissa la tête. Voilà, elle avait posé le doigt dessus : elle ne se confiait pas parce qu'au fond, elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Son cœur, ce traître, semblait lui susurrer que lui, il voulait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, même si elle en souffrait. De petites larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Elles lui brûlaient la peau, dévoraient ses cils. Dire qu'au sein de son cœur, les choses devaient être similaires... Kairi retint un sanglot et secoua la tête. La balade s'imposait, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Elle sauta souplement dans son jardin comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Elle fit attention lorsqu'elle passa sous la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de ses parents, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, puis s'engagea sur le chemin menant au portail, qu'elle tira en s'appliquant à ne pas le faire grincer. Le trajet jusqu'aux embarcations ne resta pas gravé dans sa mémoire, c'était à peine si elle se souvenait de l'avoir parcouru en courant. Par contre, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était installée dans l'une des barques, Kairi cligna des yeux. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait faire ! Aller sur l'île... et puis quoi encore ? Hors de question !

Tremblante, la jeune fille se releva, se retrouva sur le pont de nouveau et s'éloigna à grands pas de l'embarcadère pour échapper à cette étrange attraction qui s'exerçait sur elle... celle qui voulait la conduire sur la plage de l'île du Destin. Kairi réfléchit à s'en faire mal à la tête : où pouvait-elle aller pour lutter contre le sommeil ? Peut-être que le parc suffirait... et comme il était à l'autre bout de la ville, une bonne marche semblait idéale pour s'y rendre et ne pas céder.

Kairi réprima un bâillement et s'appliqua à adopter un pas rapide et constant. Elle concentra ses pensées sur cet unique objectif : le parc... Surtout, ne pas s'allonger sur un banc, ni sous le couvert d'un arbre. Juste marcher, profiter d'un paysage qu'elle avait contemplé très souvent, sauf de nuit. Peut-être que le spectacle serait différent ? Oui, il fallait y croire. Sa motivation ne tenait qu'à un fil !

L'éclat de la lune accentuait l'irréalité du silence de la ville. Ce n'était pas la première fois, pourtant, qu'elle sortait de nuit... Là, quelque chose d'étrange et d'angoissant se tapissait dans les ténèbres des ruelles ou de recoins éloignés. Kairi déglutit et se frotta les yeux en s'arrachant presque la peau des paupières. Soudain, un mouvement sur sa droite, provenant d'une petite venelle, attira son attention. Ses muscles se raidirent, sa bouche s'assécha comme du carton. Elle força ses yeux à regarder franchement du côté de la venelle. L'ombre d'une silhouette flirta avec l'un des murs. Kairi bondit en arrière. L'ombre acquit une vitesse soudaine, puis fonça sur elle sans préavis. La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri alors qu'elle mettait les bras devant son visage.

Seuls le frottement contre ses jambes et un miaulement plaintif la tirèrent de sa terreur. Un sanglot de soulagement secoua sa poitrine lorsqu'elle regarda le chaton gris se réfugier à ses pieds. La jeune fille se baissa, puis le saisit pour le caler contre elle et le caresser. Cela suffirait à l'apaiser un peu et à stabiliser sa tension nerveuse. Le félin ne protesta pas et commença à ronronner. Kairi toussa, essuya ses larmes d'une main, puis reprit sa route. Elle se sentait mieux.

C'est le cœur léger qu'elle s'engagea sur un des sentiers du parc, qui avait la forme d'un losange. La jeune fille avait toujours trouvé cela étrange... et elle se disait aussi qu'il manquait singulièrement de courbes. Le chaton émit un miaulement plaintif qui attira l'attention de Kairi. Il s'accrocha au haut de sa robe et y planta ses petites griffes. Elle dut s'arrêter de marcher pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts et lui demanda doucement :

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

De toute évidence, il semblait craindre quelque chose dans le coin pour réagir de cette façon. Kairi fronça les sourcils et examina les lieux. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant... Le banc à sa gauche, la petite mare que longeait le sentier un peu plus loin ne recelaient aucun danger. Ils n'avaient croisé personne, et la lueur distante des lampadaires, avec la pâleur de la lune, suffisait pour éclairer les lieux. Aucun bruit suspect dans les fourrés...

Le chaton frissonna un peu contre la jeune fille, qui croyait qu'il s'était apaisé... jusqu'à ce que ses paupières dévoilent des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, baignées par un éclat turquoise intense et familier... Kairi le lâcha avec brusquerie et recula en retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait un hurlement. L'animal feula de protestation même s'il n'eut aucun dommage. Une fois bien sur ses pattes, il braqua de nouveau son regard sur elle. Le cœur douloureux à force qu'il cogne contre sa cage thoracique, Kairi n'était pas loin de devenir folle. Il avait les yeux verts tout à l'heure... avait-elle rêvé ? Pourquoi y avait-il cette nuance de bleu, ici ?

- Kairi ?

Elle se retourna; elle reconnut au loin Riku – le véritable Riku ! –, qui marchait vers elle, le visage empreint par la stupéfaction. Il lui prenait souvent l'envie de se promener la nuit ici, quand il ne voulait pas aller à l'arbre à Paopu, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé y rencontrer son amie ! D'ailleurs, celle-ci crut pleurer de soulagement. Elle n'était plus toute seule !

- Hé, ça va ?

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille se retourna pour aviser la disparition du chaton. Puis elle fixa de nouveau Riku... avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Ahuri, ce dernier la conduisit à un banc et la força à s'asseoir. La situation était grave.

- Kairi, ne bouge pas. J'appelle Sora pour qu'il rapplique ici.

Celle-ci continua de sangloter, les genoux repliés contre elle. Riku s'efforça de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui et sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche. Il n'aimait pas trop utiliser ce genre de gadgets, mais là, l'urgence passait avant ses désirs... Heureusement, pour lui, Sora ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher – au bout de trois sonneries, environ – comme s'il avait senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Riku lui expliqua qu'il était avec Kairi au parc et qu'elle était en train de craquer, ce qui le sortit tout à fait de son état comateux.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille se balançait d'avant en arrière, ne cessait de se remémorer ce regard qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul individu. Cependant, avait-il vraiment pris la forme d'un chaton inoffensif, ou bien était-elle victime d'hallucinations ? Kairi ne savait plus que croire ! Le manque de sommeil pouvait-il expliquer ce phénomène – bien que cela ne fasse pas encore 24 heures qu'elle ne dormait pas ? Un bras se posa sur ses épaules, mais elle ne sursauta pas. La présence de Riku la rassurait, pas comme...

- Tu nous raconteras tout. Tu ne peux pas continuer à nous cacher ce qui te mine.

Kairi hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle leur dirait tout, et ainsi, ils la prendraient définitivement pour une folle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre bras rejoignit le premier. Kairi se remit à pleurer de plus belle et balbutia :

- Sora, je suis tellement déso...

- Chuuut, Kairi. On est là maintenant, lui dit-il, d'une voix rassurante.

Les deux garçons réussirent à la calmer tant bien que mal, tout en échangeant des coups d'œil discrets. La jeune fille, le visage caché entre ses mains, inspira profondément. Le moment de vérité était venu.


	5. Parasitosonge

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^,  
_**

**_Chapitre 4 servi! Bonne lecture...  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Parasitosonge

La journée avait promis d'être longue à se terminer; le crépuscule ne recouvrirait pas encore ce monde avant quelques heures dans ses draps de velours. Le soleil en profitait bien, car il diffusait ses rayons pimpants avec générosité, ce qui faisait le malheur des uns et le bonheur d'autres. Ceux qui ne se prononçaient pas étaient simplement indifférents; sans mauvais jeux de mots, cela ne leur faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Kairi faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes, pour l'instant. Épuisée, elle regardait les vagues mourir sur la plage. Elle n'avait pas pu leur dire. Les mots n'avaient pas voulu sortir d'elle, bien au contraire. Ils étaient restés au chaud en son être, broyaient ce qu'il lui subsistait de raison. La seule phrase qui était parvenue à franchir ses lèvres fut « je fais une dépression ». Sauf que c'était faux, qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas de ça.

Bien qu'elle fût incapable de le prouver, Kairi savait et sentait que ses rêves n'en étaient plus vraiment, que Néo-Riku existait bel et bien – même si d'après lui, il aurait dû mourir de la main de Riku, justement. Raison de plus pour ne pas se confier ni à lui, ni à Sora ! Au fond, la jeune fille ignorait ce qui la retenait. Enfin si : elle n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, le soulagement coulerait en ses veines ! Et Néo-Riku... que lui voulait-il, à la fin ? Il s'amusait avec elle comme un chat – sans mauvais jeux de mots et de situation. Ne pouvait-il pas se choisir une autre victime ? Non, évidemment... puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il était lié à elle. Ah !

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure assez fort. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir; elle devait encore rentrer chez elle et donc ramer... Rien que d'y penser, cela lui parut surhumain. Elle risquait de faire un malaise pendant la petite traversée en mer; or c'était infiniment plus dangereux que de se reposer un peu ici. Non ? Son esprit fatigué la morigénait. Il n'y avait pas à en démordre, elle devait dormir un peu. Au pire, elle se ferait réveiller par Wakka, Tidus ou Selphie... ou même Riku et Sora, s'ils venaient ici. Ce qui était peu probable, vu que l'un avait un repas de famille le soir, et que l'autre avait été réquisitionné par son père pour des travaux manuels qui prenaient la journée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu tirer les vers du nez à la jeune fille, malgré tous leurs efforts. Et demain, ils recommenceraient, car ils n'étaient pas dupes. Quelque part, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur : les deux garçons lui prouvaient une fois encore à quel point ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Cependant, d'un autre point de vue, ils titillaient ses nerfs. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule pour se sortir de cette situation, non ? Ils la couvaient de trop parce qu'elle était une fille !

Rien que cette pensée la fit grincer des dents, avant que les remords ne viennent s'emparer à nouveau d'elle. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de façon si excessive ? C'étaient ses amis, ils s'inquiétaient énormément pour elle... et il y avait de quoi ! Quant à Sora... Kairi sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur. La hantise que Néo-Riku puisse la ravir la possédait, au sens propre comme au figuré. Or, c'était au Porteur de la Keyblade qu'elle s'était jurée de se donner, le jour où elle serait prête à lui avouer ses sentiments ! Ces derniers existaient-ils encore, ou bien...

Kairi s'interdit d'y songer et se tourna sur le côté, le coude replié sur sa tête. Le sable chaud semblait l'entourer et former un cocon autour d'elle. Sensation étrange... pas inconfortable, mais inhabituelle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se remit sur le dos et se perdit un peu plus dans ses pensées. L'air se conjugua aux grains de sable pour achever de la détendre... Kairi soupira de bien-être. La langueur l'invitait à s'abandonner plus profondément, à se délester de ses soucis. Cela ne pouvait que lui procurer un moment agréable...

Juste quelques instants de sommeil, oui... quelques-uns... Ce n'était pas la mort, après tout. Les contrées oniriques étaient vastes, elle pourrait y errer sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Tiens, depuis combien de temps avait-elle fermé les paupières ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait. Et cette caresse, là, sur sa joue... qu'elle était douce... Kairi sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Les rayons du soleil qui flattaient ainsi sa chair descendirent un peu plus bas, suivirent la ligne de son cou... Une minute... Non, pas des rayons, mais des _doigts_...

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et se saisit du poignet de celui qui osait troubler sa quiétude. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut l'identité de ce dernier. Non... il était de nouveau là, avec elle ! Néo-Riku eut un sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter, mais qui eut le mérite de provoquer la naissance de frissons en son être. Voilà que son corps réagissait autrement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ! Il fallait arrêter ces bêtises tout de suite !

Elle voulut repousser l'argenté, mais il avait réussi, Kingdom Hearts seul sait comment, à reprendre le contrôle de la situation en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il bloquait d'une seule main. Il plaça ensuite un genou entre ses jambes pour la maîtriser complètement. Kairi chercha à crier, mais sa voix refusa de lui obéir; Néo-Riku continua de la fixer, les yeux brillant d'une lueur fiévreuse. De plus, la proximité de leurs corps ne pouvait que la mettre en émoi... Kairi le supplia du regard et murmura :

- Lâche-moi, maintenant...

L'argenté secoua lentement la tête, ce qui la poussa à s'affoler de nouveau. Les doigts vagabonds revinrent à la chevelure de la jeune fille, dans lesquels ils se perdirent, tandis que la distance entre leurs visages se réduisait à une vitesse alarmante. Elle se débattit à nouveau :

- Non, arrête...

Néo-Riku tut ses protestations en scellant ses lèvres. Le corps de la jeune fille s'arc-bouta contre le sien, ce qui le fit frissonner et resserrer sa prise sur elle. Il allait lui prouver qu'il existait bel et bien, même s'il n'était pas encore assez « consistant » pour apparaître tout le temps, quand il le désirait. Dès qu'elle lui aurait abandonné son cœur, alors cela serait possible. Ainsi, il pourrait la protéger de tout, prendre soin d'elle, la chérir... pour l'éternité.

Sa main libre partit au creux des reins de sa captive alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Celle-ci trembla de tous ses membres, ferma les yeux tout comme lui, le laissa la troubler encore et encore, lui brouiller les sens. Une chaleur sournoise agitait son être, se répandait en larmes piquantes sur ses joues, forçait sa langue à danser avec celle de son partenaire. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, lorsque, haletant, il se redressa et darda de nouveau ses prunelles sur les siennes, Kairi ne put que le fixer pareillement, la gorge nouée.

- Je suis là pour toi, Kairi, rien que pour toi... Je peux t'apporter tout ce qu'Il ne peut t'offrir.

Kairi sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Parlait-il de Sora ? Cette pensée la fit bondir comme un ressort; sans trop savoir comment, elle repoussa Néo-Riku et se recula. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à son baiser ? Elle siffla :

- Arrête ça, maintenant. Tu n'es pas réel.

Il eut un éclat de rire cristallin qui provoquèrent des tremblements chez la jeune fille.

- Je le suis parce que je suis destiné à te protéger, à faire ton bonheur.

- Non ! Je ne le veux pas, je refuse ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

L'argenté eut un sourire qui pouvait soit être confiant, soit inquiétant. Surtout inquiétant, du point de vue de Kairi. Il posa son front contre le sien, souffla d'une voix douce :

- Ton corps et ton cœur me susurrent le contraire pourtant.

- Mon cœur est déjà pris ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Pourquoi venir perturber ce qui est stable, ce qui est évident ? s'écria-t-elle.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait enfin et cesserait de la hanter. Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent brisés dès qu'il prononça ces mots avec assurance :

- Parce que mon semblant de cœur t'appartient.

Kairi se débattit faiblement pour qu'il la lâche, mais il la maintenait toujours contre le sable, qui lui brûlait la peau désormais. Ou bien il pénétrait sa chair pour faire bouillir son sang, au choix. Sa voix s'étrangla :

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu es, mais je refuse !

- C'est le cœur qui décide, Kairi, et le mien, qui fut manipulé jadis, sait exactement ce qu'il veut, sans qu'il soit influencé. Pour toi, cela sera pareil, tu verras...

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre vertement, mais soudain, Néo-Riku sembla s'effacer devant elle comme s'il n'était qu'aquarelle et eau. À la place, par contre, se dessinait le visage angoissé de Selphie. Kairi voulut dire quelque chose, mais une douleur fulgurante la saisit aux tempes et épousa son front. Elle lâcha un gémissement et se rendit compte que ses dents claquaient avec un bruit affreux. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit Selphie crier quelque chose à propos d'une insolation.


	6. Madness Tale

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde ^^,  
_**

**_Le chapitre 5, le voilà! Bonne lecture, ah, ah!  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Madness Tale

Kairi ne desserra pas les dents et se contenta de regarder dans le vide, malgré la flopée de questions que lui posait Sora. Elle avait envie qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il ne la touche plus, ne l'enlace plus. Elle ne le méritait pas... à cause de Néo-Riku. Et par sa faute aussi, à elle. Kingdom Hearts, ce baiser... Pourquoi y avait-elle répondu ? Oh, oui, elle allait bien ! Son insolation était mineure, d'après les dires de l'infirmière. Pourquoi Sora insistait-il autant ?

- Kairi, tu m'écoutes ?

Agacée, la jeune fille finit par lever le regard vers lui. Instantanément, il recula et afficha un air perplexe. Le remords envahit à ce moment-là son cœur et la ramena à des pensées un peu plus lucides. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui. C'était elle qui refusait de se confier, qui gardait tout pour elle. C'était elle, la coupable. Elle, qui avait succombé aux lèvres de Néo-Riku... Allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, elle consentit à saisir une des mains de Sora et à la serrer doucement, avant de murmurer :

- Pardon, Sora.

Ce dernier réagit immédiatement :

- Mais Kairi, pourquoi...

- Non. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Accepte mes excuses, et n'en parlons plus.

Elle lâcha un long soupir tandis que ses paupières recouvraient ses yeux à nouveau. Le silence menaçait de leur exploser les tympans. Enfin, elle déclara, avec une voix triste :

- Pardon de ne rien pouvoir te dire. C'est ainsi, ne cherche pas.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas en parler ?

-… parce que je ne peux pas. Sinon, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Sora sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant ces mots. Son amie, celle qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des années sombrait de plus en plus dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il aurait tellement voulu la tirer de là, lui montrer que la vie, elle pouvait être belle, qu'elle réservait son lot de merveilleuses surprises... Oui, mais il ne le pouvait pas si elle ne le désirait pas. Pourtant, il ne devait pas la laisser continuer de sombrer, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi... mais qu'il intervienne.

Kairi ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il pouvait penser, comme si elle lisait en lui. Leur lien était assez fort pour cela, et elle en souffrait tellement... Pour l'heure, elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglots devant lui. De toute façon, elle avait trop mal à la tête pour le faire. Son insolation la clouait au lit et la vidait de son énergie. Or, elle ne voulait plus dormir... mais l'anesthésiant qui coulait dans ses veines, ajouté à sa fatigue primaire, gagnait de plus en plus de terrain... Enfin, il repousserait peut-être Néo-Riku... Kairi en était réduite à l'espérer.

D'une voix faible, elle souffla :

- Je vais m'endormir... Je serai sortie demain, Sora.

Ce dernier comprit le message. C'est alors que, le cœur battant, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, qui le sentit même si elle gardait les paupières closes. Il déglutit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front encore brûlant, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

- Repose-toi, Kairi...

Puis il se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je t'aiderai à te sortir de là. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Ces mots provoquèrent en elle autant de douleur que de réconfort. Elle n'y répondit pas et fit mine de s'être assoupie. Elle sentit la main de Sora caresser sa joue, l'entendit soupirer et se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se refermait doucement sur ses gonds. La jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil agité jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais Néo-Riku n'en fut pas la cause. Le médecin l'autorisa à sortir, mais lui conseilla de s'hydrater régulièrement et de ne pas s'exposer pendant plusieurs jours. Il lui prescrivit aussi quelques sédatifs légers, qu'elle devait prendre pendant une semaine.

Kairi s'empressa de suivre ses recommandations, à tel point que si Sora et Riku voulaient la voir, ils venaient directement chez elle. Ils avaient renoncé à la bombarder de questions, mais n'abandonnaient pas leur enquête sur leur amie. Ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble ces temps-ci, notamment de ses insomnies. Ils en cherchaient la raison, avaient fini par conclure que ni la dépression, ni tout autre symptôme n'en étaient la cause directe. Une idée commune hantait aussi leurs pensées : un être issu des ténèbres semblait être derrière tout ceci... mais lequel ?

Même si Riku possédait plus de facilités pour découvrir l'auteur du mal-être de Kairi, car sa mémoire n'avait pas été étiolée contrairement à celle de Sora, il n'était pas plus avancé que lui. Il ne s'agissait pas d'Ansem le Sans-cœur; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes... mais alors, qui d'autre ? Un Simili ? Cette option ne les convainquait pas du tout. Ils en étaient réduits à attendre que de nouveaux indices apparaissent sur leur chemin... sauf qu'il serait peut-être trop tard pour sauver leur amie.

De tout cela, Kairi n'en avait plus vraiment conscience; elle s'était cloîtrée dans un monde rassurant, où les problèmes n'avaient plus leur place. Les sédatifs lui permettaient de dormir sereinement et Néo-Riku n'était pas réapparu. Un maigre espoir naissait de nouveau en elle et lui soufflait qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps avant que les choses ne redeviennent normales. La jeune fille pourrait leur faire croire aussi, à Sora et Riku, qui seraient soulagés et... Oh, beaucoup trop de conditionnel, en fait. Cependant, elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas sombrer complètement.

Aujourd'hui était l'avant-dernier jour avant que son traitement ne prenne fin. Pourtant, Kairi ne se sentait pas prête à l'arrêter. Elle le ferait quand même pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, à commencer par ses parents. Son sommeil était redevenu normal, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles hallucinations, comme à la plage ou avec le chaton... Pouvait-elle balayer cette mauvaise période d'un revers de main ? Oui, elle s'y était résolue !

Kairi passa devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, se regarda attentivement. Elle avait un peu maigri, mais ses cernes étaient moins marqués sur son visage. Son teint paraissait moins brouillon qu'il y a une semaine. Oui, elle semblait plus apaisée. Après tout, son aventure avec les Sans-cœur, puis les Simili l'avaient peut-être plus bouleversée qu'elle n'avait voulu se l'avouer... et peut-être que cela avait affecté son mental temporairement. Cette explication rassurante consola la jeune fille et la poussa à avoir un faible sourire.

Sans se presser, elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit ses parents pour une balade en ville. Une journée en famille, en somme... Cela ne pouvait leur faire que du bien, à tous les trois. Ils pourraient parler de tout et de rien, donner l'illusion d'une vie normale... Pensée qui brisa le bref enthousiasme de Kairi, qui baissa le menton et soupira. Et si elle se battait contre des moulins, au final ? Empêcher le destin de s'accomplir était impossible, et pourtant... Oui, mais Sora avait réussi à tenir tête aux ténèbres... et Riku l'avait fait contre les siennes. Pourquoi pas elle ?

La journée fila aussi vite que le vent pour la jeune fille, mais elle ne prêta attention à rien; ses parents lui posaient cent fois les mêmes questions, elle répondait à côté ou vaguement. Elle était détachée de tout, anesthésiée, comme si quelqu'un lui avait aspiré ses émotions. Sensation étrange, pas déplaisante. Ses pensées tournaient dans le vide et finissaient par s'y confondre. Oui, tout irait bien et il fallait qu'elle continue de le croire. Sa mère eut beau la secouer pour qu'elle émerge, cela eut le même effet que si elle avait enfoncé une porte ouverte. Kairi n'avait pas la tête dans la lune, mais au-delà, bien au-delà...

Tout compte fait, elle préféra rentrer pour s'isoler dans sa chambre pendant que ses parents achevaient leur balade au cinéma. La jeune fille ne voulait pas regarder de film. En vérité, elle n'avait envie de rien, sauf flirter avec ce vide qu'elle n'imaginait pas exister jadis... Un espace à lui seul, un endroit pas si mal que ça. Elle pouvait l'apprivoiser, s'y baigner sans avoir l'impression d'être oppressée... pour l'instant.

Kairi ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêta à se mettre au lit. La fatigue reprenait le dessus sur elle. Elle tirerait ses volets et s'abandonnerait à Morphée. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à sa fenêtre, leva les yeux vers cette dernière... pour reculer et se plaquer contre la porte, la poitrine comprimée par la panique et un râle silencieux. Non... non, ce n'était pas possible !

Le chaton gris de l'autre soir se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre – qui était close au demeurant. Ses iris turquoise la dévisageaient sans aucune gêne, s'appesantissaient sur ses épaules... Kairi haleta, articula péniblement en essayant d'atteindre la poignée sans se retourner :

- Va-t'en...

Le félin lui répondit par un miaulement qui pouvait passer pour une exclamation narquoise. Kairi le vit se lever, s'aplatir contre le rebord, toujours en la fixant. Sa queue gigotait de droite à gauche, sonnait le dernier avertissement. Il allait lui sauter dessus ! Affolée, la jeune fille s'obstina sur la poignée, qui à sa plus grande horreur, refusait de bouger ! À moins que ses muscles ne soient paralysés ?

Son cri découpa le silence au couteau lorsque le chaton atterrit sur elle et la fit tomber... dans une flaque de ténèbres pures. Peu après cela, elle sentit l'inconscience la faucher entre ses serres.


	7. Ma belle au cœur mouvant

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

**_Chapitre 6! C'est celui-là qui justifie le rating M de la fic ^^. Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Ma Belle au cœur mouvant

La toute première chose qui réveilla Kairi fut la caresse dans ses cheveux, qu'elle trouva agréable. Elle avait toujours apprécié ce geste, à vrai dire, lorsqu'il venait de personnes à qui elle tenait. De plus, elle arrivait à percevoir quand quelqu'un était faux, hypocrite avec elle, ou bien qu'il lui voulait du mal... Là, cela n'était pas le cas. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille ne réagit pas, alors qu'elle aurait dû, surtout après s'être évanouie vingt minutes avant. Elle n'avait pas encore complètement émergé et semblait ne pas le désirer.

La main continua ses massages réguliers du cuir chevelu. Une sensation agréable se répercutait dans le corps de Kairi, qui prenait conscience qu'elle était allongée sur les jambes de quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Le propriétaire de ces doigts chauds parut deviner qu'elle n'était plus évanouie, car la nature de ses effleurements changea progressivement : doucement, ils descendirent jusqu'au visage, qu'ils frôlèrent avec cette familiarité qui provoqua enfin un frisson glacial le long de l'échine de la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit des yeux affolés, écarta la main, chercha à se redresser. Un rire amusé lui infligea un second coup de fouet mental, qui la poussa à reculer loin de lui, de son corps, de son être... et à se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Cette pièce, cet immense cœur recelant la Serrure, ces tableaux de commande... Sa paume s'appuya contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri désespéré, alors que ses prunelles fixaient Néo-Riku, assis par terre; un sourire narquois fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir articuler une phrase correcte :

- Comment... Comment as-tu osé...

- Comment ? En utilisant mes ténèbres, bien sûr ! Je les ai acceptées, contrairement à ton ami dont je suis issu...

Un rictus dégoûté étira ses lèvres, puis il déposa à nouveau les yeux sur elle. Il souffla d'une voix basse :

- Enfin, ceci n'a aucune importance. Tu m'as presque rendu réel, Kairi, mais...

Il se leva aussi souplement qu'un chat. Kairi n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter vers les escaliers qu'il était presque sur elle, à quelques pas. La jeune fille recula, le regarda avancer vers elle avec grâce... comme un prédateur jouerait avec sa proie. Elle se plaqua contre un mur adjacent à l'escalier conduisant à la Serrure. La tuyauterie étrange qui encadrait ce dernier lui rappela un bref instant le passé, mais elle se reprit. Ici, cela n'avait rien à voir. Néo-Riku pencha la tête sur le côté, susurra :

- De toute manière, personne ne se doute que nous sommes ici. Le Comité de Restauration n'a pas encore atteint cette salle.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? cracha Kairi.

- Parce que Naminé me l'a montré, à travers tes propres souvenirs.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

- Parce que nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre, Kairi.

Il la fixa avec une intensité qui la paralysa sur place.

- Un jour, je te raconterai tout du début à la fin, lorsque tu le voudras.

- Je veux le savoir MAINTENANT ! Et toi, qu'es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu seulement réel pour moi ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas important, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne répondrai qu'à ta dernière question : je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mais nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

- Non !

- Oh que si, Kairi... Naminé a dû me briser le cœur après avoir été forcée de le manipuler pour m'implanter de faux souvenirs, ce qui fait que j'aurais dû mourir... mais...

Il attrapa ses poignets, les bloqua le long de son corps, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as maintenu en vie, grâce à ton cœur et au lien qui nous unit. Je pensais que c'était à Naminé que je l'étais, mais...

- Encore cette rengaine à laquelle je ne comprends rien, siffla-t-elle, en détournant la tête.

- Il manque un dernier élément avant que je sois complet. Je possède ton cœur, Kairi, et le mien t'appartient, même si tu crois ne pas en vouloir.

- J'en suis même certaine !

- Alors je vais te prouver que c'est faux.

Kairi se figea, s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'il était inutile qu'il se donne cette peine... lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres papillonner sur son cou. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se débattit, mais il la maintenait fermement contre le mur, tandis qu'il continuait, continuait... et qu'elle, malheureusement, ne restait pas insensible.

- A... arrête ça...

Néo-Riku pressa son corps contre le sien pour toute réponse, puis attrapa entre ses dents un morceau de peau. Kairi sentit ses joues chauffer, ferma les yeux et s'efforça de clore son esprit à ces sensations dérangeantes. Elle répliqua encore une fois, bien que cela fût d'une voix faible :

- Laisse-moi...

Une des mains relâcha le poignet qu'elle tenait pour aller se promener sur la hanche de la jeune fille, puis l'attirer encore plus vers son propriétaire, qui plaça un genou entre ses jambes. Elle s'égara ensuite sur ses reins en une étreinte savante. La respiration de Kairi s'affola; Néo-Riku la contraignit à se cambrer contre lui, tandis qu'il éveillait toutes ces braises insoupçonnées qui circulaient en ses veines. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de son cou gracile. Kairi chercha à détourner la tête, mais l'argenté libéra son deuxième poignet pour plaquer sa main sur le crâne de sa captive. L'autre poursuivait son ballet sur ses reins.

- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle ne voulut pas obéir; Néo-Riku s'empara alors de sa bouche... qu'elle mordit avec force. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'entendit grommeler de douleur. Elle profita de cette diversion pour se dégager de lui, le cœur battant, puis courut jusqu'aux marches... pour s'arrêter net, la bouche sèche. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle tentait encore une fois de bloquer en vain ? Pouvait-elle continuer de vivre ainsi, à fuir comme une lâche ?

Lentement, elle se retourna vers Néo-Riku, qui saignait un peu de la lèvre inférieure. Il la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable... mais dans ses yeux, la jeune fille y lut une tristesse qui lui broya le cœur. Kingdom hearts, pourquoi y était-elle si sensible ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle éclaircisse ceci ! D'un pas mesuré, Kairi marcha jusqu'à lui, toujours en le fixant. D'une voix grave, elle souffla :

- Que faut-il que je fasse ?

L'argenté ne répondit pas. Kairi crut qu'il le refuserait, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les derniers centimètres entre eux, la saisisse aux épaules et écrase de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. La jeune fille l'entrouvrit, l'esprit embrumé et en déroute. Un rêve, oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve... La main de Néo-Riku revint se loger sur ses reins... puis il la fit plier sous lui, afin de l'allonger sur le tapis, vers les tableaux de commande, là où le terrain n'était pas accidenté. Il put ainsi la dominer de toute sa carrure. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et eut un dernier réflexe de défense. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas... Et Sora, dans tout cela ? Oui, mais si... si elle cédait, peut-être que le rêve ou l'illusion cesserait. Son être n'aspirait qu'à s'abandonner.

Leurs langues faisaient l'amour même si Kairi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir permis une chose pareille; il était plus que clair que l'argenté en exigerait autant de son âme et de son corps... Et elle, au fil des secondes, sentait qu'elle capitulerait... parce que son cœur le désirait de tout son être, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour Sora. Une vague brûlante s'abattit alors sur la jeune fille, qui attira Néo-Riku un peu plus contre elle. Sa raison et sa peur de cette expérience se trouvaient balayées d'un revers de Keyblade. Usait-il d'un sort sur elle pour cela ? Peut-être, ou non. Les hallucinations pouvaient-elles le faire ? De toute manière, elle s'en fichait bien, à présent.

- Néo...

- Non.

Kairi ne put lui demander pourquoi il refusait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, car il s'occupa de lui faire perdre la tête, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Le sol sous eux n'était pas si inconfortable, grâce au tapis, épais et doux. Néo-Riku entreprit d'apprivoiser son corps, pas à pas, sans lui demander de lui rendre la pareille. Elle avait trop peur pour cela, même si de petits gestes timides émanaient d'elle et la surprenaient... et semblaient suffire pour mettre en émoi celui qu'elle repoussait encore il y a quelques instants. Il animait peu à peu l'instrument qu'elle était devenue entre ses mains.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se crisper lorsque l'argenté posséda sa chair et se fondit en elle, malgré ses attentions préliminaires. Sa bouche s'attarda contre son cou durant leur première danse, à laquelle Kairi finit par succomber en l'étreignant plus fort encore, alors qu'elle touchait du doigt une sensation jamais éprouvée jusque là, qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Cette danse les consuma jusqu'au point de non-retour, vécu différemment chacun de leur côté. Le nirvana attendrait encore, mais un avant-goût prometteur leur avait été offert.

Seulement, juste après une émergence pénible, la jeune fille sentit les piqûres de la lucidité s'abattre sur elle avec violence. Ce corps chaud contre le sien... ces mains artistes qui paressaient sur ses hanches... Non, tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Elle venait de s'offrir à celui qu'elle croyait être une hallucination, ou un rêve tout au moins... Elle lui avait permis d'atteindre son but : la ravir et exister. L'argenté n'était plus un clone, mais un être à part entière... Impossible pour Kairi de l'appeler bêtement « Néo-Riku » !

Atterrée, elle chercha à le repousser. L'être devenu homme fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de lui bloquer les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Kairi...

Celle-ci détourna la tête, honteuse. Sora... Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir, lui parler comme si de rien n'était ! En un souffle, elle murmura :

- Tue-moi, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais...

Et elle attendit, même si son être savait pertinemment qu'il n'exaucerait pas sa requête. Pour le confirmer, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa poitrine, du moins en dessous, là où battait son cœur. Elle déglutit, n'essuya même pas les larmes coulant sur ses joues – de toute manière, elle ne le pouvait pas.

- Ta place n'est plus parmi eux, ni à ses côtés. Désormais, nous sommes ensemble.

- Je ne te suivrai pas dans les ténèbres.

- Alors je serai ton ombre. C'est toi que je dois protéger, Kairi. C'est toi que je dois aimer.


	8. Destin

**_Note de l'auteur: et voilà le dernier chapitre! Ensuite, ce sera l'épilogue^^.  
_**

**_Merci à Bouddha pour sa review!  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Destin

Kairi le fixa jusqu'à ce que leurs prunelles s'accrochent et ne se lâchent plus; ensuite, elle prit une longue inspiration par le nez à en éclater ses poumons. L'aimer ? Qu'était-ce donc ce vilain mot, qui résonnait pourtant agréablement dans la bouche de l'argenté ? Et comment pouvait-il lui sortir cette affirmation en sachant qu'il l'avait harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde pied, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette presque dans ses bras ?

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'il l'avait forcée à s'unir à lui... Ô, comme cela sonnait faux et creux ! Mensonge ! À l'instant même où ces pensées tourbillonnèrent en elle, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle s'était parjurée. Elle ne méritait plus son appellation de princesse de cœur. Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs hypothétiques en se donnant à lui. Elle se surprit à constater que cela ne lui procura aucune contrariété, aucune souffrance. Avait-elle donc changé à ce point ? Ou alors... était-ce ce qu'elle avait toujours été ?

L'argenté perçut son trouble à ses lèvres serrées et à son regard vague. Il roula sur le côté en l'entraînant avec lui, plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, sa main dans la chevelure rousse. Kairi ferma les yeux, cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et laissa ses mèches argentées caresser son nez. Une vieille vérité vint alors lui chatouiller l'esprit : jadis, Riku et Sora se battaient souvent pour elle, pour l'impressionner. Au début, c'était toujours innocent, mais au fur et à mesure des années, cela avait pris une autre tournure. Sora avait développé un profond amour pour elle; peut-être que Riku avait ressenti une attirance aussi pour elle, tout était possible...

Au final, elle se retrouvait dans les bras d'un sosie de son ami – son clone, apparemment –, car elle s'était offerte à lui. Ainsi, il avait acquis une nouvelle existence. Sans prévenir, une chaleur sourde chercha à poindre au fond de son cœur... et y parvint. Ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir n'était-il pas un acte magnifique, dépourvu de malfaisance ? Et... éprouvait-elle de l'amour pour lui, alors qu'elle avait rêvé finir ses jours avec Sora ? La voix presque éteinte, elle bafouilla :

- Que vais-je devenir ?

Un sourire sincère effleura les lèvres de l'argenté. Il l'avait tellement attendue, cette question ! Bon, pas tout à fait sous cette forme-là, mais c'était mieux que rien... Lorsqu'il l'avait faite sienne, elle la lui avait déjà posée de toute manière, avec ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps. Sa main erra sur les courbes de la jeune fille devenue femme, tandis qu'il lui répondait :

- Reste avec moi.

Kairi secoua la tête douloureusement, puis s'arrêta en s'apercevant de ce geste ridicule.

- Je ne veux pas abandonner Sora et Riku... même si...

- Tu es la princesse de cœur de ce royaume. Tes amis et tes proches pourront venir te voir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

Il la renversa sous lui; son index saisit son menton tandis que le turquoise de ses iris envoûtait les grands lacs bleus de ceux appartenant à sa captive. L'air grave, il déclara :

- Sora comprendra. Riku aussi.

Il appuya ses dires en ajoutant :

- Je serai ton pendant d'ombre, celui qui veillera à ce que les ténèbres ne parasitent pas ton royaume.

La jeune fille garda les lèvres closes et retournait les paroles de l'argenté sans cesse. Pouvait-elle vraiment continuer sur cette voie-là ? Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle aurait pu se sentir oppressée, prise au piège, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. La seule chose qu'elle put lui répondre fut hésitante :

- Et si... je refusais de régner ?

- Tu ne le peux pas, et tu le sais.

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kingdom Hearts, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... Avait-elle eu une connexion aussi proche avec Sora ? Oui et non. C'était différent. La jeune fille cessa la comparaison qui ne la conduirait nulle part. À la place, elle préféra biaiser un peu le sujet en dérivant sur une de ses branches :

- Ils doivent me chercher, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Sans doute. Ils te retrouveront ici, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Leur petite enquête les mènera à toi et moi.

- Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

L'argenté eut un éclat de rire qui parut cristallin aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

- Croyais-tu qu'ils te laisseraient tomber ?

Kairi ne répondit pas. Il baisa sa gorge comme tout à l'heure, l'invita à se réfugier dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'elle fit, avec une légère appréhension. Le cœur de l'argenté battait paisiblement et entrait en résonance avec le sien. La jeune fille repensa tout de même à Riku et Sora... Non, elle ne les avait pas trahis. Ils lui pardonneraient parce qu'elle avait sauvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Un jour, celui qui s'appela Néo-Riku lui raconterait son histoire, dans l'ordre. Il lui raconterait le périple de Riku, livrerait tous les détails sordides à propos de ce qu'il était arrivé à Sora avant et pendant ce sommeil forcé qu'il évoquait parfois devant elle et Riku, quand ils ressassaient leurs aventures... Il lui parlerait aussi de Naminé. Après tout, il le lui devait bien, après avoir hanté ses songes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède son cœur, puis son corps ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

- Pourquoi as-tu utilisé la voie du rêve pour m'atteindre ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un peu rude; c'est pourquoi elle ajouta en adoucissant la voix :

- Tu as failli me plonger dans la folie...

- Je n'en avais pas d'autres, je te l'ai expliqué.

Kairi crut percevoir un assentiment en son cœur, mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Était-ce Naminé, qui s'était tue depuis un long moment, même lorsque la princesse de cœur s'était unie à l'argenté ? La Simili existait donc toujours à travers elle. Pouvait-elle influer sur ses sentiments actuels ? La jeune fille sentit qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponses bien précises à ce sujet, parce que cela entraînerait sans aucun doute de grandes ruptures, autant chez elle que chez les autres. Il valait donc mieux enterrer à tout jamais cette interrogation.

Elle lâcha un soupir las. Tout ceci l'avait épuisée, mine de rien. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, pour de vrai. Elle repensa au traitement qu'elle avait suivi durant la semaine, réprima un éclat de rire amer. Il n'avait pas empêché l'argenté de parvenir à ses fins... et elle ne le regrettait même pas. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule, pas après l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé. Bien au contraire : elle avait besoin de sa présence, même si cette attitude contrastait totalement avec celle qu'elle avait adoptée il y a... quelques heures ? Kairi n'avait plus aucune notion du temps.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là.

- Tu ne peux pas aller au Jardin radieux voir les autres, lui dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut que Sora et Riku nous trouvent ici.

- Pas dans cette... tenue, murmura-t-elle alors, une légère rougeur aux joues.

L'argenté lâcha un rire amusé; il recommença à être taquin dans ses gestes. Mal à l'aise, Kairi protesta et finit par le repousser. Elle grimaça à cause de ses courbatures lorsqu'elle se releva, sensation qui passa assez vite, cependant.

- Ils vont bientôt arriver.

L'argenté leva un sourcil perplexe.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

C'était vrai, en plus. Elle le sentait aux tréfonds de son être. Leurs profonds liens d'amitié devaient en être la cause, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement. En silence, elle se revêtit, tandis que l'argenté laissait les ténèbres habiller son corps de sa sempiternelle combinaison. Il ne détacha pas le regard de la jeune fille pendant son opération, et elle s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle allait devoir s'y habituer, bon gré, mal gré...

Ensuite, stoïque, elle se planta devant l'immense Serrure et la fixa avec intensité. Dire que tout était parti de cette dernière, quelque part. Si elle n'avait pas été une princesse de cœur, jamais elle n'aurait eu tous ces soucis... et peut-être qu'une vie plate, mortellement ennuyeuse, l'aurait attendue. L'argenté se plaça à côté d'elle en silence et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est que le commencement, Kairi.


	9. Epilogue

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

**_C'est sur cet épilogue que l'histoire s'achève ^^. Finalement, c'était court vous me direz. Ben... à la base, ça ne devait être qu'un OS, puis ma plume m'a trahie, donc voilà... ^^'.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous ;).  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

**Épilogue**

Lorsque Sora avait plongé ses prunelles dans celles de la princesse de cœur, elle avait senti sa douleur; puis un sourire avait suivi, comme pour lui dire « bonne chance ». Riku, lui, s'était pétrifié en étant confronté à son double, son miroir... au niveau de l'apparence physique. Cela s'arrêtait là pour la comparaison... Kairi baissa la tête afin de ne plus soutenir leurs regards pour l'instant. Elle leur avait fait mal, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet... mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

Elle avait capté un échange silencieux chez les deux argentés lorsqu'il s'étaient isolés sur l'un des balcons de la Forteresse du Jardin Radieux, mais ne l'avait pas compris; sans doute un rapport avec ce que devait lui expliquer son amant, encore une fois... La jeune fille en avait le tournis et des maux de tête à force de baigner dans cette étrange atmosphère, un peu glauque et irréelle. Qui aurait cru qu'elle se retrouverait un jour à cet endroit, où Ansem le Sans-Cœur l'avait amenée avec les autres princesses, en compagnie d'un clone qui avait réussi à obtenir sa propre existence grâce à elle ? Qui aurait pensé qu'elle dirait presque adieu à ses deux amis afin de régner sur ce monde avec lui ?

Le Roi Mickey et le Maître Yen-Sid seraient mis au courant certainement le plus vite possible, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Après, elle craignait qu'ils condamnent l'argenté comme elle au début, parce qu'il était en faveur des ténèbres et les acceptait. Il n'était pas Riku, et il s'en assurerait devant chaque personne qui aurait pu croire qu'ils possédaient le même caractère.

Une pression sur sa main la ramena à la réalité présente, tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Ils ont su la vérité après que tu es rentrée de l'hôpital. Cependant, ils attendaient une preuve concrète...

Sora et Riku discutaient plus loin, dans la salle des téléporteurs, le visage un peu sombre, mais apaisé. Leur amie allait bien. Ils avaient pris le risque de faire confiance à « l'être des ténèbres » qui était derrière ses insomnies et troubles du comportement. Au fond d'eux, ils avaient senti que ce dernier ne lui voulait aucun mal, même s'il lui en causait au début...

- J'ai de la peine à penser que tout ceci s'est vraiment déroulé ainsi...

- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est produit.

- … C'est étrange.

L'argenté eut un rire amusé et lui fit emprunter un des téléporteurs pour monter au sommet de la Forteresse. Ils devaient lui trouver un nouveau nom, d'ailleurs. Un nom qui serait à la mesure de ce que la bâtisse avait enduré comme passé. Kairi se retint de se retourner pour rejoindre Sora et Riku. De toute manière, elle les avait serrés contre elle il y a vingt minutes, avant qu'ils ne lui jettent un dernier regard d'encouragement... même si celui de Sora était douloureux. Elle laissa l'argenté se coller contre elle par-derrière. Néanmoins, une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Dis-moi... comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Il croqua son oreille, lui souffla :

- … Jishin.

Kairi frissonna, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer en lui adressant un sourire mystérieux.

- Je vois...

L'ombre des vitraux du couloir dans lequel ils passèrent ensuite s'amusa à jouer avec leurs silhouettes, ce dont ils n'eurent pas conscience. L'une essayait de résister au jeu de séduction qu'exerçait l'autre, pour l'attirer dans ses bras et plus encore. Bien sûr, c'était peine perdu pour Kairi. Dès l'instant où il l'avait commencé dans ses rêves, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être vaincue et céder à ses étreintes.

Elle n'avait pas choisi son destin; il s'était imposé de lui-même, sans prévenir, en la personne de Jishin. Il s'était amusé à se réécrire pour la détourner de son chemin originel sur lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Aux côtés de l'argenté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Kairi marchait sur un fil instable, qui pouvait se briser à tout moment... Un fil qui n'était autre que celui qui liait leurs cœurs.


End file.
